La noticia
by Hina fire
Summary: Despues de tres años de no verla, jamas se esperaria esa noticia que lo va a impactar... Lo se pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad.


**Kyaa actualinzo de nuevo otro one shot, este año ya empeze con el pie derecho... Espero seguir escribiendo y actualizando las que tengo pendientes...**

**Las derechos de Naruto no pertenecen si no al gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

**La noticia**

Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de Konoha, salvador de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi, hijo del cuarto hokage Minato Namikaze "el relámpago amarillo de Konoha" y Kushina Uzumaki "la habanera sangrienta", mejor conocido actualmente como el sexto hokage. Si podía tener esos títulos y muchos más pero nada lo preparaba para esa noche.

Esa mañana había recibido la mejor noticia, des pues de una semana estresante con tanto papeleo, su pequeña niña regresaba después de tres años de estar fuera de casa.

Sin embargo como buen y responsable hokage termino de sellar y aprobar las misiones de los shinobis, aunque más bien fue por la ayuda de su asistente que lo encerró y amenazo a gritos, que si no terminaba, no lo dejaría salir.

Cuando por fin término, quería llegar lo más rápido a su hogar pues su pequeña se encontraba ahí, pero antes pasó a una tienda donde le compro un oso blanco de peluche e ir a la florería Yamanaka por unas rosas para su esposa.

Aun recordaba los primeros minutos que la vio el día en que nació, el miedo que tuvo al cargarla por primera vez, las desveladas, los cambios de pañales, la alegría que tuvo al escuchar sus primeras palabras "papá", sus primeros pasitos. Cuando de niña jugó con ella a tomar el té o a las muñecas, cuando la llevo por primera vez a la academia ninja. Los enojos que le hizo pasar en la etapa de la adolescencia con sus minifaldas y tops, con su rebeldía y el interés al sexo opuesto. Los celos al conocer el novio con el que se iba a casar y la agonía de verla sufrir por ese, al saber que la había engañado con otra, rabia, coraje, enfado, tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarle un Bijudama por herir y traicionar el amor de su princesa. Por esa razón la envió lejos a una misión a Sunagakure como ninja medico, para que se olvidara de ese inútil bueno para nada. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí.

Abrió la puerta, entro y efectivamente la primera que en recibirla fue ella. Noto como su cabello negro azulado era antes corto ahora le llegaba hasta la altura de la espalda, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial y sus facciones eran más maduras. Dejo a un lado los regalos y la abrazo como su vida dependiera de esto.

—Te extrañe hija—le susurro

—Yo también papá— le contesto mientras trataba de no llorar, pero el momento no duro mucho— Eso, eso es para mí— le señalo el peluche que se encontraba en el sillón, el rubio solo asintió.

—Era tu favorito dattebayo, pero creo que no debí comprarlo… ahora te has transformado en una hermosa mujer, debí traerte flores como— se callo al sentir como ella lo besaba en la mejilla.

—Gracias papá, aun me encanta tus regalos— le sonrió, si esa sonrisa que había heredo de su madre—Vamos mamá está por servir la cena.

Estaba feliz, tan feliz que si lo ponían a trabajar sin descanso por un mes, por tal de que ella estuviera en su hogar por siempre, lo haría sin queja.

Sin embargo al llegar al comedor se le hizo extraño quienes se encontraban ahí.

—Naruto kun que bueno que llegaste— le distrajo la voz de su esposa— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Muy bien amor— le respondió para después besarla y entregarle las rosas, a lo cual ella se sonrojo.

—Gracias Naruto kun, las pondré en el floreo, la comida pronto estará lista así que siéntate junto a los chicos.

—No, yo te acompaño— le contesto para después seguirla, al llegar a la cocina se aseguro que los demás mas se encontraran atrás y decidió hablar— Amor, no se supone que esta cena seria familiar

—Sí, zorrito

— ¿Intima?

—Si amor— le volvió a contestar pues no entendía el afán de lo que decía— ¿Por qué lo preguntas amor?

—Lo digo por esa chica Uchiha y ese muchacho

—Miku chan— le respondió mientras acomodaba las flores en el florero— Ah Minato y ella tienen algo importante que decirnos— él la mira intrigado— Yo tampoco tengo idea, además el no es ese muchacho, es Kaito y viene a visitar Konoha de nuevo.

— ¿Kaito?

—Si no te acuerdas de él— Naruto negó—Es el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri

— ¿Qué? Ese enano mocoso que se atrevió a insultarme y decirme que su padre era mejor como kage

—Naruto kun, ya pasaron más de diez años— mas él se enfado y se cruzo de brazos— Bueno ya es hora de cenar así que ayúdame a llevar los platos.

La cena era tranquila para todos, entre pláticas, risas y berrinches se hicieron espera, pero para cierto rubio fue de alguna forma molesta, pues cada que miraba a ese chico, su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas como: ¿Por qué su princesa lo trajo? ¿Por qué estaba sentado junto a su princesa? ¿Por qué su princesa se sonrojaba o sonreía cada vez que él la veía? Y la más importante ¿Cuándo rayos se marcharía de ahí? Sin embargo el joven se levanto y con cuidado sonó el vaso, llamando la atención.

—Uzumaki san quisiera agradecerle por a verme recibido usted y su esposa

"Si hubiera sabido que vendría acompañada mi princesa no lo hubiera dejado entrar a la aldea" pensó Naruto.

—La una de las razones por la que vine fue para visitar Konoha, sin embargo la verdadera razón fue para pedirle a usted Uzumaki san… es para pedirle

Desde pequeño sus padres lo habían criado para que fuera directo a la hora de hablar, valiente para defender a los demás y a conseguir todo lo que se propone a pesar de que enemigo se interponga en medio, pero el pánico lo venció.

—Papá lo que Kaito quiere decir es… ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Hinata se levanto y abrazo a su hija por la emoción, Minato solo miraba a su hermana y después aquel chico, mientras que Mikoto soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y Naruto…

— ¿Qué dijiste princesa?

—Nos vamos a casar, estoy comprometida— le contesto mientas le enseñaba su anillo de compromiso.

— ¿Comprometida para qué?- volvió a preguntar, a lo cual a todos le comenzaba a preocupar, sin embargo en la mente del rubio estaba esa niña inocente de cinco años.

—Para casarme, para que más— le contesto mas su padre no dijo nada— ¿Te encuentras bien, papá?

—Si— rio nerviosamente— Esto es una broma de mal gusto…tú no te puedes casar

— ¿Qué?

—Hinata, amor, dile a nuestra pequeña que no brome con su padre… ella no puede casarse.

A Hanako se le rompió el corazón al escuchar esas palabras de su padre, de su mejor amigo, creía que la noticia los iba alegrar como a ella el día en que Kaito se lo propuso pero, no. Jamás se le paso por la mente si su familia — su padre específicamente— se lo impidiera. Y si la ponía elegir entre el amor de su vida y ellos ¿A quién escogería?

—Naruto kun ¿Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto a su esposo pues queeia escuchar los otivos que tenia par quitarle la dicha a su hija.

—Por Dios Hinata, tiene solo cinco años… aun es una niña.

Todos se quedaron en shock ante lo que dijo Naruto, a excepción de Minato que reía a carcajadas.

—Naruto kun, nuestra hija ya no tiene cinco años… ya creció— le hablo con una voz suave para que no entrara en pánico.

—Ah no— ella tranquilamente negó. Hanako con cuidado se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

—Papá se que siempre voy a ser tu pequeña, pero nada ni nadie me alejara de ti, no me perderás si me caso o no con Kaito porque siempre seré tu pequeña princesa— le dijo para después separarse y darle un beso en la mejilla— y bien no nos vas a felicitar

—Felicidades hija, felicidades a ambos— se acerco a Kaito, le dio una apretón de mano y lo abrazo para después hablarle en voz baja—Si le haces daño o trompes el corazón a mi princesa, te juro que te lanzo un bijudama, no le hace que sea el hijo de mi amigo, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ttebayo

El pobre chico comenzó a sudar frio.

— ¿De qué hablaban, papá?- le pregunto al ver a su novio azul.

—Nada princesa, nada

—No quisiera opacar está feliz noticia— hablo el otro rubio, Minato— Pero hay algo muy importante que queremos anunciarles

Se acerco a Mikoto y tomo sus manos.

—No me digas que le vas a propusiste matrimonio ttebayo-

—No, papá— se sonrojo ante esa idea que aun contemplaba en un futuro no tan lejano.- Lo que queríamos decirles es que Mikoto está embarazada, vamos a ser padres.

El impacto fue tal que todos se quedaron callados y no era por lo menos si ambos aun eran menores de edad, el con diecinueve recién cumplidos y ella diecisiete.

Algo tenía seguro Hinata desde que se caso hace veinticinco años con su rubio, la familia crecería y más pronto de lo que esperaba.

—Seré abuela— susurro ella.

Ya algo estaba segura Naruto, su princesa, siempre seria suya y su hijo lo mataría su mejor amigo Sasuke, el día en que se entere que embarazo a su hija más pequeña.

Pero eso sucede en todas las familias.

* * *

**Y diran que fue eso que acaban de leer, un dia comun y corriente se me pregunto ¿Que pasaria si Naruto tuviera una hija y esta se le anunciaria que se va a casar? Y fue asi como se me ocurrio esta historia...**

**Ahhh una pequeña aclaracion el nombre de la novia de Minato es Mikoto, pero Hinata le dice Miku chan por cariño y el de Kaito lo tome prestado porque ultimamente me gusta vocaloid, por si se lo preguntaban.**

**Ahora un comentario, una queja, alguna critica...Hasta entonces Bye bye n_n**


End file.
